Ventricular assist devices, known as VADs, are blood pumps used for both short-term and long-term applications where a patient's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation. A VAD can supplement a weak heart or can effectively replace the natural heart's function. For example, a patient suffering from heart failure may use a VAD while the patient awaits a heart transplant. In another example, a patient may use a VAD while the patient recovers from heart surgery. Some heart failure patients may have a VAD implanted for permanent use. VADs can be implanted in the patient's body and powered by an electrical power source outside the patient's body through a driveline cable assembly.